


Playing Together

by kaorihikari



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Gaming, Literal Sleeping Together, a game you might know coz I'm not subtle, but I never says the title, can you guess what game it is?, implication of Gawain x Ritsuka (male) but it's so slight I didn't put it in the pair tag
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: Di saat Chaldea sedang heboh dengan pemainan strategi yang dibuat oleh Da Vinchi, dirinya tak mengikutinya hanya karena dia tak memiliki kebiasaan terlibat dalam sebuah tren.Sebab, saat dia sudah menyukai sesuatu, dia akan mencurahkan seluruh miliknya untuk hal itu.Namun, ketika pirang familiar bergerak menuju dirinya, berseri-seri sembari mengayun-ayunkan terminal berisi game tersebut di tangannya. Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain tunduk kepadanya?
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Original Female Character(s), Saber (Fate/Prototype)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Playing Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Fate/Grand Order dan sebangsanya bukan milik saya, karena jika itu milik saya sudah saya nikahkan diri saya dengan Romani Archaman. OC-nya bukan milik saya juga.

**DIA SUDAH MENEBAK** ini akan terjadi, tetapi saat dihadapkan secara langsung tentu dia tidak dapat bertingkah setenang yang dia bayangkan.

“Anda harus memasukkan nama terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat akun, dan nama itu tak bisa diganti.”

Kau bisa merasakan nafasnya dekat dengan telingamu. Tentu saja, karena dia sedang berada tepat di belakangmu, memandu langkah-langkahmu dalam permainan _~~hidupmu~~_ agar kau tak salah arah.

Untuk mengetahui kenapa dia berada di situasi ini, mereka harus memutar waktu ke beberapa jam yang lalu.

* * *

“Kenapa kau ingin aku memainkannya?” tanyamu, dirimu tak berpikir dia, sang raja Britain pada dahulu kala, akan tertarik bermain game yang sedang _booming_. Hal itu tak terdengar seperti hal yang akan dia lakukan, setidaknya tidak untuk dirinya yang merupakan seorang raja.

Namun, seandainya itu dirinya di kehidupan lain—

“Game ini cukup menarik, butuh keterampilan agar kita bisa menuntaskan sebuah stage. Selain itu, saya pikir game ini dapat mengasah kemampuan berstrategi Master,” ucapnya dengan senyum, tetapi dirimu tak akan mudah terbuai _(oke, mungkin masih terbuai tapi tidak sampai terbutakan)_ olehnya.

“Apakah kau mengimplikasikan aku buruk dalam berstrategi?” tanyamu dengan ketus.

Kau yakin dirimu malah lebih pandai daripada Master lain yang sedang berada di Chaldea dunia ini. Biarpun mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang bisa kamu tingkatkan _(misalnya, bagaimana berinteraksi dengan baik kepada servant-servant yang dulu dekat denganmu, tetapi kini bahkan tak mengenalmu--)_ , tetapi kau membanggakan kepiawanmu dalam memerintah Servant di tengah pertempuran.

“Tidak! Tentu saja tidak, saya tak akan pernah berpikir begitu. Malah, saya terpukau dengan kemampuan Master,” ucapnya, tangannya bergesture untuk meyakinkan Tuan-nya akan kata-katanya, kemudian tangan itu berpindah untuk menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, “sejujurnya, saya hanya ingin bermain bersama Anda. Saya penasaran bagaimana cara Anda menyelesaikan stage yang sulit dan bagaimana perbandingannya dengan pola pikir saya.”

Aaah, itu dia, senyum itu, tingkah itu. Dirinya tau hanya butuh hitungan detik untuknya luluh kepada keinginan sang raja. Mungkin, **_mungkin_** , dia masih bisa menolak jika pria berambut pirang di hadapannya hanya diperintah oleh Master lain untuk membuatnya mengikuti tren di Chaldea. Dia tau siapa yang bisa melakukan itu ( _kepalanya langsung memunculkan sosok saudari perempuan dari kembar Fujimaru_ ) dan dirinya tak ada niatan untuk mengikutinya.

Namun, seandainya itu permintaan tulus dari Arthur Pendragon, seseorang yang sudah terikat lebih erat dari benang merah, lebih dalam dari jarum takdir kepadanya, tentu dirinya akan mengiyakan semuanya. Mungkin namanya sudah berubah sekarang, tetapi dia masih perempuan bernama Moon. Seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan Arthur Pendragon walau ia tak mengetahuinya.

Tak perlu dipertanyakan soal game, dirinya bahkan rela untuk menebus nyawanya untuk raja Britain itu.

“Haa, baiklah. Aku akan meminta Da Vinchi untuk menginstall game ini ke terminalku. Sampai jumpa.”

“Sampai jumpa, anu—saya bisa membantu Anda dalam memulai permainan—ah, dia sudah pergi.”

Seandainya Moon mendengar perkataan terakhir Arthur, dia pasti akan berada dalam dilema sejenak sebelum menolaknya. Di saat itu, Arthur tak memiliki pilihan selain mematuhinya, karena ia sudah mendorong Master-nya untuk melakukan hal yang tadinya enggan ia lakukan.

Beruntunglah bagi Arthur, kaki Moon bergerak secepat Atlante ketika ia memiliki alasan untuk menjauh darinya.

* * *

 **MOON TAK BISA** menolaknya ketika sang raja berada di kamarnya, mengenakan baju kasual tak seperti biasanya.

_“Saya pikir Master akan merasa tegang jika saya mengenakan zirah saya. Walau game ini memeras otak, saya ingin Master dapat melepas stress dan bersenang-senang.”_

Jika dia akan bermain game mobile semacam ini, dia akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan mencari posisi yang mantab agar ia bisa melakukannya secara lama. Namun, dia punya prasangka bahwa Arthur tak akan segan untuk tidur di sampingnya dengan alasan _membimbingnya_ dalam permainan.

Hal itu akan membuatnya merasakan surga dan neraka dalam waktu yang sama, dan biarpun itu terdengar menarik, **_sangat menarik_** , jantungnya tak akan kuat dan dia akan tampak seperti orang bodoh.

Dia tak mau itu.

Untunglah kamarnya memiliki sofa kecil. Sofa yang hanya bisa diduduki satu orang, karena ia tak berniat sering-sering memiliki tamu di kamarnya, selain anak-anak kesayangannya, dan dia sendiri bisa duduk di kasur.

Tentu, _TENTU_ , sang raja memiliki cara untuk mengantisipasi pergerakannya. Jantungnya tatkala bergetar ketika Servant-nya memutarinya dan membungkuk di belakangnya bagaikan itu adalah hal yang normal. Kedua tangannya bersandar di lengan sofa tempat di mana Moon duduk, membuatnya merasa terperangkap walau tubuhnya tak ditahan oleh Arthur.

Tidak, dirinya tak akan bereaksi ( _kumohon, tubuhku, jangan_ ). Dia akan memainkan game bodoh ini sampai tuntas, memuaskan rasa penasaran Arthur, dan tetap mempertahankan wibawanya sebagai Master sampai akhir. Camkan itu, Moon. Jangan buat dirimu sendiri menyesal.

“Master, Anda tak perlu selalu membawa _operator_ bintang 6 di tim Anda…”

“Lebih cepat begini, selain itu _DP-Cost_ yang dia miliki tak jauh beda dengan versi _rarity_ lebih rendahnya.”

+++

**SATU JAM BERLALU.**

Kecanggungan di antara mereka sudah lenyap, Moon fokus kepada game barunya. Game itu lebih menarik daripada yang dia duga dan dia mulai paham mengapa game ini bisa jadi _trending_ di Chaldea.

Dia terlalu fokus kepada layar terminalnya dan melewatkan senyum berseri yang ditujukan kepadanya oleh sang Raja yang sedang merasa senang. Arthur tak masalah dengan hal itu.

+++

 **DUA JAM BERLALU**.

“Art—kau bisa menggunakan Ops _Specialist_ yang punya _Fast Re-Deploy_ di sana daripada _DP-On Kill VG_.”

“Anda benar, tetapi sayang sekali saya belum menaikkan Ops itu, jadi saya harus menggunakan apa yang saya punya. Saya tak masalah jika Anda ingin memanggil nama saya.”

Suasana di antara mereka sudah luluh lantah sampai kini Moon dan Arthur bergantian dengan peran mereka sebagai pemain dan pengamat. Tidak hanya Arthur, Moon pun penasaran dengan gaya main pasangannya dan dia rela menelan rasa malu yang sudah mendasar di dadanya, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana Arthur mengerjakan _Annihilation_.

Ini kebiasaan buruknya, ketika ia sudah tenggelam dalam sesuatu dia takkan segan untuk menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Tentu, masih dengan kekuatannya sendiri, tetapi dirinya tak masalah mendapat pengetahuan dari sumber-sumber lainnya.

Sayangnya, hal itu tak berlaku demikian untuk Arthur, dan biarpun dia di tengah stage sulit yang membutuhkan presisi, dia masih bisa menangkap lidah Moon yang terselip.

Moon tak mengatakan apapun untuk membalasnya.

+++

**TIGA JAM KEMUDIAN.**

Gawain tak melihat Master-nya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Memang biasanya dirinya lah yang menghilang duluan, karena ia sibuk mengekori— _menemani_ seorang Master laki-laki, yaitu adik kembar Fujimaru bersaudara. Namun, tak mendengar kabar apapun dari Master-nya membuatnya gundah.

Master-nya jarang berada di kamarnya, tetapi ia dengar dari Da Vinchi bahwa Master-nya kembali ke kamarnya setelah memintanya meng- _install_ game yang juga sekarang dimainkan oleh Ritsuka. Gawain sudah lumrah melihat Moon mengurung diri di kamar saat ada hal yang menarik baginya, tetapi ia pikir akan butuh waktu yang lebih lama untuk gadis itu terjerumus pada sesuatu yang sedang populer.

“Master, apakah kau ada di si… ni…”

Tak pernah ia bayangkan Master-nya punya _keberanian_ untuk berbaring bersama Raja Ksatria yang juga adalah pujaan hatinya. Di dalam hatinya ia bersorak-sorai, akhirnya ia tak perlu melihat Master-nya bertingkah kikuk layaknya bintang laut di depan Raja Arthur.

Harapannya pupus ketika melihat di tangan gadis itu ada terminal dan dari matanya tercerminkan game yang ia kenal. Ia menggunakan terminalnya menjelaskan kenapa Gawain tak bisa menghubunginya segera, ia pasti mematikan fungsi telepon agar ia tak bisa diganggu. Itu juga berarti ia terlalu fokus kepada apa yang sedang dia lakukan untuk menyadari posisinya sekarang.

Untuk menambah bukti yang kuat, tampaknya Moon bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Gawain. Walau ia tak membuka pintu secara pelan dan sudah bersuara dengan nyaring.

Namun, rajanya menyadari kehadirannya dan bergesture meminta maaf dan berkedip. Ia paham apa yang diminta olehnya. Dirinya hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lelah berjalan mundur dan menutup pintu kamar Tuannya tanpa suara.

Memang itu salah Tuannya yang selalu kabur saat sang Raja menunjukkan secercah _afeksi_ , tetapi rajanya pun memiliki kesalah sendiri. Yaitu, tak mengambil kesempatan ketika ada bongkahan emas di hadapannya dan memilih menikmati cahayanya dari kejauhan.

Tampaknya ia masih harus melihat tarian antar mereka berdua untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Ya sudahlah, tak apa, dia memiliki aktifitas lain yang lebih berguna daripada memikirkan kisah cinta Master-nya dan Rajanya. Misalnya membuat Ritsuka berhenti melihat layar terminalnya dan membuatnya tak bisa beranjak dari kamarnya dalam waktu yang tidak singkat.

Dirinya adalah seseorang yang akan mengambil bongkahan emas dan menempanya menjadi kalung emas jika ia mendapatkannya. Dan jika rajanya bersedia menjaga master-nya pada waktu ia tak ada, apa yang menghalanginya melakukan keinginannya?

* * *

 **MALAM SUDAH TIBA** ketika dia menyadari seberapa lama dia tertaut kepada terminal miliknya.

Caranya disadarkan oleh seberapa lama waktu berlalu pun tidaklah anggun. Ketika matanya tersayup-sayup, tak lagi punya kekuatan untuk menahan hukum alam, tangannya melemahkan pegangannya terhadap terminalnya dan benda kotak yang keras itu jatuh tepat di wajahnya.

Dia terguncang kaget sejenak, segera menjauhkan terminal itu di wajahnya dan melihat jam yang menuliskan angka-angka yang menandakan hari sudah larut. Dia memijit pangkal hidungnya dan matanya, inilah mengapa dia tak ingin terbawa arus permainan. Tidak mudah untuknya untuk betah dan kukuh memainkan sebuah game, tetapi ketika dia sudah terjerumus, waktu 24 jam sehari serasa tidak cukup untuknya.

Dia mematikan terminalnya dan meletakkannya di meja tidurnya. Seharusnya dia ganti baju tetapi tubuhnya tak ingin diajak berkompromi, rasanya dada dan kakinya sudah dipaku ke ranjang. Dia menguap, menghembuskan kekantukannya keluar sebelum memutuskan untuk mengalah pada keinginannya untuk tidur.

Di belakang kepalanya, ada sesuatu yang mencatuk dengan keras, bagaikan ada sesuatu yang ingin diingatkan olehnya. Sesuatu yang penting, tetapi otaknya yang sudah digunakan untuk berpikir selama berjam-jam tak bisa mengeluarkan sepeser persen kekuatannya untuk menyadari apa itu.

Dia merasa dia akan mengingatnya ketika selimut yang ada jauh di bawah kakinya bergerak sendiri dan menutupinya sampai ke dagunya, memberinya kehangatan yang membuai semakin jauh ke alam bawah sadar. Rambutnya yang berhamburan, beberapa berada di depan mulutnya digeser dan disangkutkan ke telinganya, elusan lembut membelainya semakin dalam, terus menjatuhkannya ke dalam gelapnya mimpi.

_“Good night, my dear princess.”_

Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut berlandas di dahinya, catukan di belakang kepalanya terdengar semakin nyaring. Namun, otaknya tetap tak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi dan dirinya sudah terjerat balutan mimpi untuk mendengar _warning_ yang diberikan oleh kepalanya.

 _“Good night, my sweet prince,”_ balasnya sayup-sayup, karena dia masih memiliki tata krama dan tidak sopan tak membalas ucapan salam.

Entah apa yang membuatnya mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, tetapi dalam awal mimpinya dia mengingat ketika pernah mengatakan itu kepada anak laki-laki berambut pirang… ketika takdir mereka masih belum serumit sekarang dan hari-hari mereka terasa fana.

Dia mendengar suara nafas yang terhenti sejenak, tetapi untungnya nafas itu berhembus kembali dengan teratur, dan dengan itu Moon dapat tertidur dengan nyenyak.


End file.
